happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Sonntag
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Died | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Karl Sonntag is a former Reichskanzler of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving two terms from 1970 to 1980, and was affiliated with the Imperialische Volkspartei. He is notable as the only Chancellor to serve under two Kaisers, as Wilhelm III died in 1978, being succeeded by Ferdinand I during Sonntag's second term. Early Life Karl Sonntag was born to Stefan and Klara Sonntag in the village of Grafhorst in the Weimar Republic in 1919. His father was a butcher in the village, doing so with one arm after losing the other at Vimy Ridge in 1917, and he was brought up in the family trade. In 1942 Sonntag was drafted into the Wehrmacht, serving in the infantry on the Russian front from August 1942 until September 1943, when he was promoted to Obergefreiter and transferred to the newly created 352nd Infanterie Division in the West, where he remained until the collapse of the division in April of 1945. Entry into Politics After the war and the reformation of the Empire in Happy World, Sonntag opened a new butcher's shop in Konigsberg, until he was convinced by his wife to enter politics. Elected as a Vertreter for the Neu Pruessen district (the capitol) in 1956, he would eventually serve as Reich Minister for Defense under the fourth and final cabinet of Chancellor Hans Schultz. Chancellorship (1970-1980) After the constitutionally mandated retirement of Hans Schultz in 1980, Sonntag ran as the IVP candidate in the 1970 election, winning by a close margin to the Social Democrat candidate. His administration witnessed the fracturing of the SPK, but otherwise was uneventful until in 1978, during his second term, Emperor Wilhelm III fell ill with pneumonia. Dr. Franz Moers, the Kaiser's personal physician, called up the Chancellor's office late on the night of August 3rd, to inform him that the Kaiser was unlikely to recover. The Chancellor called an emergency session for the Reichstag on August 7th, in which the news was delivered to the assembly. The great crisis lay in that the Kaiser was unmarried and had no children. After a long session, Ferdinand von Klink, the Kaiser's nephew and Grand Duke of Emmerich, was selected and summoned with his family to the Capitol. On the morning of August 15th, the Kaiser died, and Sonntag announced the death in a televised address at noon that day. Ferdninand took over as acting sovereign as Prinzregent until the new month, when he was crowned Kaiser Ferdinand I, in accordance with the Constitution of 1945. Sonntag would complete his term as Chancellor in 1980, being replaced by Eric Mueller of the DUR. Later Life and Death After the end of his second term in 1980 Sonntag retired from politics, opening a small legal office in Konigsberg, where he worked until retiring in 1995. Ten years later, his wife, Claudia, announced that the former Chancellor had died of a stroke in his home on the afternoon of January 17th, 2005. He was buried in the cemetery of the Church of Our Savior in Konisberg. Claudia Sonntag was buried next to him after her death in 2011. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Karl Sonntag The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Karl Sonntag Honors * Iron Cross (1939) * Wound Badge in Black (Wehrmacht) * Infantry Assault Badge (Wehrmacht) * Grand Cross of the House Order of Klink Styles * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Kaiserreich Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Reichskanzler